Ain't Nobody
by Iglika
Summary: Zee&Ro story. My Christmas gift for 2012 year for all of you.


Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Zeta Project'. I do not own any of its characters. I deeply appreciate Robert Goodman as the creator of 'The Zeta Project' and all 'The Zeta Project' team. It's just a fanfic.

A/N I'm sorry for the delay, please count this story as my Christmas gift for all of you!

As English is not my native language I apologize if there are grammar errors, but I wanted to post this story before the end of 2012 year. I'll exchange it with the edited version the moment I receive it.

Merry Christmas and Happy New 2013 Year!

Ain't Nobody

by Iglika

**Ro's POV**

The sky is clear. And blue. Exactly as I hoped it to be. I wanted to spend Christmas on a place without snow, without even a shadow of my memories of the happy Christmases I had had… with him…

So I came here. A place of endless summer. Near the ocean.

But I can't enjoy the sun. I can't even stand its heat. And its bright broad smile. Because I'm not in the mood.

I didn't find my parents. I found though the heritance they had left for me. A lot of money. So I arranged my life the way I wanted to. The way I dreamt it to be. I have a comfortable presence. And a secure, well-provided future.

I had never been the type of a person who's main goal is money. Well, it's better to have them…

But…

Ain't no money which could buy your happiness. When your heart is empty.

No wonder then that instead of running toward this set up future of mine, I was dragging my feet… as now… while I'm walking down the ocean boulevard… and the only thing I can think is that the deep blue color of the ocean reminds me of the navy blue eyes I loved so much…

Yesterday… a beach-party on Christmas Eve. Yes, the opposite of the ways I was celebrating Christmas Eve with him… heavenly memories… with him, which I'm trying to forget…

It should have been a day full of fun. And it was. As I had all the money I needed, even much more, I invited all of my newfound friends and we had fun...

No.

I had the feeling that I was watching myself from a distance, seeing how my life is just passing me by… without a reason, without a goal, without any sense… without… the one who made me complete. Without the one who was… my life.

He and I… being innocent we were chasing like criminals for years… our life seemed to be an endless running, a biggest nightmare, much more dark and dangerous than any vid game could be… but we survived. I thought the dragons were driven away for good… and they were… but now even worst beasts were persecuting me… my doubts that I did the right thing by leaving him behind… my pangs that I hurt him, rejecting his feelings…

I met so many guys; I even dated some of them…

But…

Ain't nobody who can bring you happiness when you know that your heart belongs to one certain person… and there's no point to deny it when you know… you love him…

I stayed with him; I was with him because of who he was. Then why did I leave him because of what he couldn't become? That doesn't make sense. As my whole life after Zee.

I didn't love him for the person he could be. I loved him for who he was. And he still is the same Zee. I never actually expected that he might become flesh and blood human because he was a real human inside. Even more. The best human. Way better than all the real humans in the world. Because of his sincere, tender and loving soul, because he was the one who couldn't lie, the one who would never betray his loved ones, the one who was a protector, the bravest knight, the best person I ever known. No matter what his body was. He was all I ever dreamed of. He was all I ever needed.

To spend Christmas away of any snow and any memories? I can't fool myself. I arrived here because I knew that he's living here. And while I was pretending to myself that I was just walking down the ocean boulevard, my steps were leading me toward his home…

I ran.

So suddenly, so desperately as we used to run for our lives, Zee and I…

I was running toward his home, toward him…

If he still wanted me…

I ran…

With all of my strength… as fast as my feet were able to…

I saw him… and I ran even faster, even more desperately…

He was working at his garden, planting flowers… his tall, strong body bended over the blooming petals, his strong hands tenderly holding flowers… short black hair, lilac-purple clothes… his handsome, but now so terribly sad face… a synthoid, a robot with a human appearance planting flowers… because he adored every living thing, because he had been dreaming of a beautiful, peaceful, cozy and warm home..

Zee saw me with the corner of his eyes… he turned towards me and the flowers fell from his hands…

I reached him… breathless, my eyes dimed of tears… and I fell in his arms… I grabbed his neck… I sensed his strong hands to tenderly hugging my back… I looked up to his navy blue eyes… smiling… he smiled me back… without words… and…

We kissed…

Thirsty…

Desperately…

Endlessly…

The end

A/N Thank you for reading!

Please don't leave me in silence! If you liked this story, please, I'm begging you, please review! Just a few words!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
